Inverse Spectrum: A Historical Redux
by ntokozosiban
Summary: This gives a more in depth look of the events of the Black Purge. Look up BlackPurge: Superpowers if you think it's too long for you to handle.


_Prologue: The History of the Black Purge_

_1905: Scientist Albert Einstein publishes his book outlining the Theory of Relativity_

_1909: Republican US President Woodrow Wilson begins petitioning the US Congress to abandon the country's Isolationist policies. After the most fiercest debate in the US House of Representatives since 1863 concerning slavery in America, the Bicameral Legislatures decide to retain the isolationist policy and keep America as far away from Europe as possible._

_Due to the death of Yasir Macar, his younger brother Mecit Macar takes over as the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire and due to an increasing economic recession forms the Imperial Sultanate - A legislative body to share power with the Sultan. The Turkish Imperial Constitution is reformed. This ends the rule of Absolute Monarchy that had ruled over the Empire since it's inception in the 13th Century._

_1911: Ottoman Empire's economic crisis begins due to major sanctions from France and the British Empire and it's allies. Tensions between the world powers increase. The Ottoman Sultanate begins passing economically repressive policies on its colonies and foreign territories in order to curb economic crisis facing Turkey._

_1912: Italy, Germany and the Ottoman Empire sign the Adroid Central Treaty in the German Capital of Berlin thus officializing their military alliance._

_French and British disputes for Colonial territory in North and Central Africa lead to a straining of ties between the two Empires._

_1914: The First World War begins after the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand in the Bosnian Capital of Sarajevo by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Bosnian Youth Movement and a part of the Black Hand. The Entente Powers consisting of the British Empire, Russian Empire and Japan and then France later that year, fight against the Central Powers of Germany, Austria-Hungary and Bulgaria._

_In November the Ottoman Empire officially joins WWI on the side of the Central Powers after due to illness the Sultan is unable to control the divided Sultanate concerning the Ottoman entry into the war. The half of the Sultanate wishing for war breaks protocol and orders the Navy of the Empire to begin firing shells at Russian Empire's coasts from the Black Sea in an absolute disproportionate attack on the Motherland._

_The construction of the Panama Canals connecting the Pacific Ocean to the Atlantic is completely._

_1915: Due to devastating losses in WWI, the Ottomans blame their initial losses on the ethnic Armenian people living within their territory. This initiates the Armenian genocide which spills more than 1.5 Million Armenian blood._

_After being enriched by WWI, the USA overtakes the British Economy as the global leader with a GDP of $1.109 Trillion_

_1916: With the British official - McMahon promising the Arab people land on Palestinian territory. The Arab people revolt and launch an armed struggle against the ruling Ottomans. These riots and attacks on Ottoman authority and efforts to mantain control greatly dilutes Ottoman effectivity in the war as they were already weakened by the Balkan Wars which occured before WWI even began._

_Italy splits from the Central Powers and joins the Entente Powers due to promises of considerable German territory after the war by the Brits and French._

_Ottoman Sultan dies from Myocardial Infarction after attempts to resuscitate him fail._

_1917, February: Due to Russia's terrible performance in WWI and major economic and social issues caused by the Tsarist system. Czar Nikolas is forced to abdicate his seat by the Military and a Provisional government takes over Russia. Ending the rule of the Absolute Monarchy there._

_1917, October: The October Revolution occurs and the Communists under Vladimir Lenin seize power in Russia._

_Lord Barlfour, Foreign Minister of Great Britain sends a letter to Lord Rothschild where he clearly gives the British government approval in helping in the Jewish Zionist Movement's goal of "building a national home" in Palestine for Jews. Contradicting promises made by McMahon the previous year to the Arabs._

_1918: WWI ends with the victory of the Entente Powers after US involvement becomes the determining factor. The deaths for the Great War are accounted for and mount to a total of 17 Million Civilian and Military casualties. The Treaty of Versailles signed in France forces the Germans to take full responsibility for the terrible war and puts the nation under heavy reparations and reductions in it's military capabilities. The Treaty also forces the nation to secede all it's gains in the war as well as foreign Colonies and humiliates Germany by forcing them give up parts of it's original mainlands to the various Entente Powers._

_Communist policies begin to take effect. With funding from Japan, America, Great Britain and France, the White Russians begin their war against the Communists. The Russian Civil War had begun._

_First outbreak of the Spanish Flu. With the world's infrastructure and administration organs devastated by WWI the Flu escalates into an epidemic. This great loss of life accompanied by deaths during the Great War leads to the formation of the League of Nations as envisioned by former US President Woodrow Wilson. The League is formed in London and tasked with preventing another World War breaking out. Ironically the USA refuses to join and instead forms the World Democratic Union(WDU) in mutual support of the League and in opposition to Fascist-Autocracy and Communism._

_1919: The Zionist Movement although popular amongst the Jews in the diaspora around Europe is slow in terms of action and development. This causes the few Jews in Palestine who had moved because of Zionism to face mass xenophobic persecution from the local Arabs demanding their expulsion from Palestine. By this time the xenophobic attacks begin to worsen._

_1921: In response to increasing European and US Imperialism - Mexico, Cuba, The Dominican Republic, Colombia, Haiti, Venezuela and Guyana form the American Freedom Consortium (AFC)._

_1922: The Russian Civil War ends with Communist victory and the establishment of Vladimir Lenin's regime in Russia. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics(U.S.S.R) is formed to instant hostility from the West. Although the Soviets are able to achieve strong ties with the AFC._

_Adolf Hitler takes over the NADSP(Nazi Party) by manipulating it's leadership and introduces his extremely radically policies to the already racist and fascist party._

_Benito Mussolini and his Fascismo Party force the king of Italy to make him Prime Minister of the nation. Italy falls under Fascist rule under Mussolini._

_1923: The American Economy begins to experience its unstable boom years with the economy soaring and European immigrants fleeing WWI induced poverty flooding into the nation. The American Dream is moulded._

_The Bavarian Beer Hall Putsch led by Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party fails miserably and the government stays in power. Hitler is arrested for Treason and instead of receiving a Life sentence is only sentenced to 5 years by the Supreme Court due to the judge's leneancy towards the extremist. He would only serve 9 months of the sentence, where he would write his iconic pillar of terror - Mein Kampf._

_1924: Vladimir Lenin dies. After a tense power struggle Josef Stalin emerges as the new Secretary General of the Communist Party and Premier of the Soviet Union. Under Stalin the Soviet Union grows unchecked as Stalin's territorial ambitions in Eastern Europe and Asia are slowly realized. Although the WDU protests against Soviet expansion to the League of Nations, nothing is done due to political instability and slow economic recovery I Europe Post-WWI plus America's isolationism make the protests empty outcries for action. Stalin envisions a global Soviet Union, with himself as the supreme ruler of the minds and spirits of every Soviet citizen. In order to achieve his goals, he begins his campaign of turning the U.S.S.R into a global Industrial Power._

_As Vice President, Herbert__ Hoover becomes the new President of the United States of America._

_1926: When the American government realizes the humiliating state of the military, which had meagre 10 000 soldiers. The US Senate and Congress are in complete agreement and the American government ups the US Military budget in a big way. The USA begins building up the Pacific Fleet in order to protect it's colonies in Oceania and the military build up in the USA begins as response to increased Communist ideology around the world._

_1927: Albert Einstein attends the Fifth Solvay Conference in the Brussels,Belgium._

_Kaspar Siegfried is born._

_1928: Due to increase Soviet expansion in Eastern Europe the Baltic States, Ukraine, Moldova and Belerus are forced to accept increased Soviet military presence in their Nations and Soviet advisors in their governments. Essentially all these nations are annexed. This causes increased concern in the WDU(World Democratic Union)._

_1929: The Wall-Street Stock Exchange collapses ending the boom years, and the Great Depression begins to maul the US economy and society. The American GDP falls below a trillion, losing its Trillionare status. The Depression goes world wide and the entire world begins to experience economic recession. In order to protect Capitalism, US President Herbert Hoover refuses to grant aid to the most affected by the depression._

_Due to the extremely harsh reparative obligations put upon it by it's WWI opponents, the German currency collapses. 1 US$=4.2 Trillion German Marks. The German economy is in tatters._

_1930: US Presidential elections between Herbert Hoover and Franklin D. Roosevelt._

_1931: Franklin D. Roosevelt becomes the new President of the USA and implements his New Deal to stimulate economic recovery._

_1933: After years of failing democracy in Germany, Adolf Hitler is appointed Chancellor, and after the murder of the President and the burning down of the Reichstag(the German Parliament), Hitler bans any and all other Political parties not affiliated with the Nazis also appoints himself President of Germany as well as absolute commander of the German Armed forces, firmly becoming Dictator of Germany. Under Hitler Germany begins to violating the most essentially outlined terms of the Treaty of Versailles. As a result economic recovery and military armament begins in an increasingly Anti-Jewish and hostile Germany._

_1935: The Empire of Japan, Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy sign the Tripartite Pact. Bringing their military alliance closer together._

_The Deuce - Benito Mussolini declares the alliance the Rome-Berlin Axis. The era of the Axis Powers had begun._

_1936: The Spanish Civil War erupts._

_1938, January: The German Military Machine becomes the most powerfullest military force in the world._

_Admiral of the German Kriegsmarine Herman Goring ups funding on the mass-production of U-boats due to their navy being considerably weaker in comparison to the Luftwaffe and the Wermatch._

_1938, March: With the Treaty of Versailles having been violated without consequence the German Military Machine becomes the most powerfullest force in the world having 13 000 000 active duty personnel. Germany's aggressive foreign policy intensifies. Adopting a policy of appeasement the Czech Republic hands Adolf Hitler lands in it's territory demanded by the Nazis. Giving the Nazis no reason to go to their desired war with the West, Hitler then demands Austria. Great Britain and France having militaries considerably weaker to Germany's appease Hitler and his army occupies the nation of Austria._

_1938, May: With elements of Einstein's Theory of Relativity and vast funding from the Soviet Government, the Serbian Scientist Nikolas Tesla completes the Tesla Coil Machine in Moscow which is able to control weather with some limits to it's capability. Tesla whom had adopted a more Communist mindset during his years in the U.S.S.R sells Stalin the machine in return for Soviet citizenship and a place in the Communist Party. Nikolas Tesla is made Vice Premier of the Soviet Union and gains major influence in the Communist Party. Due to this the anti-Soviet Serbian government strips Tesla off his citizenship._

_1938, September: The Tesla Corporation or as commonly known - Tesla Corps is formed. With the company receiving mass funding from the Soviet government, It's Chairman - Soviet Vice Premier Nikolas Tesla begins using those funds in maturing his TCM(Tesla Coil Machine)._

_1939, January 28th: The Nationalists surrender to the Soviet funded Republicans at Barcelona,Spain ending the Spanish civil war. A democratic capitalist state is set up although the newly established Spanish Congress redistributes wealth amongst the Spanish Civilians after stripping off the former owners whom were the Capitalists, their enemies during the civil war. Over 1 000 000 Spanish civilians and soldiers are reported to having died because of the Civil War._

_1939, February: The Tesla Coil Machine is tested on Serbia by orders of Nikolas Tesla as revenge for his 'humiliation' the previous year. The great Serbian Flood begins as turbulent storms begin to rip apart it's cities for the whole month. Although extremely powerful, the TCM's range for effect prerequisite space between itself and the target location is considered by Tesla as disappointing considering the massive amount of energy it uses. After protests from the Soviet Politburo about Tesla Corps spending and minimum interference from Stalin himself on the matter, to beshield Soviet funds for Stalin's second five year plan, Tesla reluctantly decides to 'temporarily decommission' the TCM until a more viable energy source can be found._

_1939, April: With the Soviet military vastly underfunded and inferior to the German Army including other major "Bolshevik enemies", Josef Stalin abandons his Five Year Plans upon realization of Soviet Industries being fully developed. The Soviet Military receives billions worth of USD in funding to begin preparing it for their apparent future war against Germany as Stalin shared no delusions considering Hitler's dreams of Lebensraum and hate for Jews and Bolsheviks as articulated in his book - Mein Kampf._

_1939, June 7th: After his military advisors apprise him that the Soviet Military will only be ready to take on the German Armed Forces in 4 Years, Stalin realizes he has to secure the safety of his State whilst his military prepares. Knowing that Sweden have ties to Hitler, Stalin demands Finland secede some of its territory along the Soviet-Finnish border, with Finland so close to Leningrad (the Soviet Capital) he knew Hitler might use Sweden to facilitate a proper strike range against the USSR. Stalin also halts the purges which have greatly weaken the Soviet Military and robbed it of many of it's amazing strategists and Generals._

_Tesla Corps begins vying with the Red Army Generals in a power struggle for control of the Soviet Military. Tension surface between the Soviet Military and the Politburo of which many Generals believe is controlled by the Corporation._

_All Jews in Germany are forced into the Waffen-SS ran Concentration Camps. Those that refuse are shot._

_1939, June 15th: Finland refuses to propitiate Stalin's demands for it's sovereign territory. The USSR declares war on Finland. But Soviet Vice Premier Nikolas Tesla worries that the Soviet Military might be in bad shape due to Stalin's purges._

_1939, August: Hitler's failure to secure an alliance with Britain forces him to begin "doing business" with the USSR, his greatest foe. The Nazis demand Slovenia as part of the appeasement policy, which the British and French grant when there is no response from either power after Hitler's Wermatch occupies the nation._

_Major protests and demonstration against Hitler's aggression in Europe occur in major French and British cities. Prime Minister Chamberlain assures the British people that they would rather go to war with Hitler than appease him any further._

_Although the Soviet Union's war with Finland should've been an easy victory but it becomes a humiliating struggle and their military ineptitude is put on full display. Although they do force the Finns to sue for peace and give in to Stalin's demands. The USSR takes some of their land around the Soviet-Finnish border._

_1939, September: Hitler demands all of Czechoslovakia. The French and British appease him yet again and Hitler invades the nation and annexes it completely, although they both show their resolve by promising to declare war on Germany should their expansion on Eastern Europe continue. Terminating the Appeasement Policy._

_Hitler knowing the dangers knew that if he wished to continue in his ideological struggle against what he referred to as "Jewish-Bolshevism" he would have to get rid of the French and the British first. But that would mean a two front war for the Germans which is something he sought to avoid. So in order to lull the USSR to peace whilst he took over Western Europe he would authorize the peace Stalin wanted by signing the Molotov-Ribbontrop Non Aggression Pact with the Soviets in Moscow on the 28th. The pact also outlined plans to invade and partition Poland. Stalin now believed had enough time to prepare his Army._

_1939, November: The German Military suddenly attacks the nation of Poland on the 2nd after a wave of violent propaganda from Hitler. On the 6th of November both Britain and France declare war on Nazi Germany. WWII begins._

_Upon the humiliation of having failed to keep peace in Europe, Chamberlain resigns as Prime Minister of the British Empire on the 10th. Elections for a new candidate are quickly organized._

_On the 23rd, the already struggling Polish Armed forces is devastated when the Soviet Union attacks it from the East under the pretext to protect the Belarusan populations there. On the 30th after no aid from both France and Britain, Poland surrenders and is partitioned between the Soviets and the Nazis._

_1939, December 4th: The Nazi German Military invades France after heavy fighting on the French border._

_Tesla Corps gains majority control of the Soviet Union's military assets and is left in charge of managing the Billions budgeted for it's growth. General Georgi Zhukov laments on how the Soviet Union was now getting controlled by Corporates._

_1939, December 16th: The Japanese Empire's forces enters Beijing after Chiang Kai Shek's already weakened forces are unable to defend the Chinese Capital._

_Due to this horrible turn of events in which the Capital is taken by enemy forces, Mao Zedong and Chiang Kai Shek call for a temporary truce in order to defend their Homeland against Japanese Aggression. The KMT-CCP alliance had begun._

_1940, January 4th: After a shocking Blitzkrieg from German troops, the British soldiers retreat in Le Howe,France where members of the British Royal Navy begin one of the biggest rescue operations in history. The Le Howe Retreat had begun, although the Luftwaffe harass the retreating British soldiers with devastating aerial attacks, the fighters of the RAF successfully protect most of them. Allowing the BRN and as well as British sailors to transport more than 36 000 soldiers from Le Hawe along the English channel in a few hours._

_Winston Churchill defeats Avery Williams in the elections and becomes the new Prime Minister of the UK and the British Empire. He would lead the Allied Powers of Europe against Nazi tyranny._

_1940, February 2nd: After months of heavy fighting, 120 000 Wermatch troops enter Paris. France surrenders after having suffered 330 000 military casualties against Germany's 52 000 soldier. The British Empire is now all alone in WW2. France is occupied._

_The Spanish Congress begins contemplating a possible alliance with Nazi Germany so as to protect themselves against Nazi aggression._

_Republican Candidate Franklin D. Roosevelt wins the 1939 elections. He remains President of the USA._

_1940, February 15th: In order to make the Brits feel even more isolated because of losing France, Hitler's army only occupies the French coasts including Paris for defence purposes, but allows them to keep most of the interior whilst establishing a puppet government there. Vichy France is established as Hitler's ally and Vichy becomes it's new Capital after losing Paris to the Germans. This was not entirely true as the USA continues to bring supplies to Britain and with a vast Empire, support was also vast_

_20th, February 1940: With a weakening British Empire the Empire of Japan sends troops to invade Hong Kong. With only 12 000 Commonwealth troops defending Hong Kong against 38 000 Japanese Soldiers they are overwhelmed and forced to surrender after more than a week of fierce battling. Japanese War crimes I Hong Kong begin where they shoot injured British soldiers around hospitals in land they occupied._

_30th, February 1940: The German High Command approves Admiral Karl Donitz's request to begin using the 1 230 U-boats that where produced in mass numbers since 1934._

_With France itself having fallen, the Empire of Japan attacks Indo-China and later occupies it after a successful military operation._

_1940, March: German U-boats begin to sink Merchant ships headed for Britain, including those belonging to the USA so as to starve the British into surrender. The BRN is rendered useless against the advanced capabilities of the U-boats._

_Realizing the changing stance of WW2, Spain finally requests to join the Tripartite Pact. Hitler and Mussolini approve._

_Hitler's proposal for Operation Sea-lion against Britain is quickly disillusioned by the German High Command_

_1940, April 8th: Although being cut off from vital supplies, the British Empire refuses to surrender. Desperate, Hitler orders Herman Goring to begin Aerial bombings on British Industries so as to break the RAF once and for all, thus devastating British morale. The Luftwaffe on orders from the Commander in Chief Herman Goring begin attacking British ports, industrial yards and the RAF begin their losing battle against the much more advanced and stronger Luftwaffe._

_1940, April 23rd: Just as the RAF is about to collapse, Prime Minister Winston Churchill orders a small aerial strike on Berlin, humiliating The Führer. A furious Hitler orders the Luftwaffe to divert their attention from attacking the British Army into attacking major British cities. London, Manchester, Liverpool, Birmingham and Bristol is devastated from aerial raids from the Luftwaffe. The Blitz had begun, but this now grants the RAF some breathing space to slowly recover after getting slaughtered by the Germans._

_Berlin passes The Comprehensive Security Act. All Jews living under Nazi occupied domain are forced to endure intensified racist policies and are stripped off any and all human rights._

_There is outrage in the United States of America._

_1940, April 28th: Soviet Premier Joseph Stalin sends a letter to Berlin requesting to join the Tripartite Pact. Adolf Hitler ignores the request._

_Jews in Krakow are moved to overcrowded ghettos where starvation and SS brutality rules with an iron fist._

_1940, May: The British attack from Southern Europe by transportang thousands of troops by sea and entering Italian Occupied Greece, they also use Albania as a staging ground for the attack on Greece, allowing them to easily surround the shocked Italian Forces and pushing them as far as Thessanoliki. In order to protect his Southern flank for his then still secret Operation Barbarossa, Hitler's Army eventually attacks and expels the Brits from Greece and Albania by passing through Hungary and Romania. Afterwards Hitler then twists the hand of both Hungary and Romania by threatening to invade both should they refuse to join him. Hungary opts to join the defensive Tripartite Pact. Romania refuses and is invaded by the Wermatch and Luftwaffe. Serbia also joins the Tripartite Pact, Hitler's Axis Powers were getting stronger. He uses the momentum and attacks and occupies Slovakia(the rest of the Czech Republic) and Slovania. With Slovania having a considerably inferior military and Slovakia's military having been destabilized by the Nazis, the battles are swift and German victory sure._

_1940, June: The Kingdom of Bulgaria finally decides to join the Tripartite Pact after Tsar Boris III reaches an agreement with Hitler in which Bulgaria would remain an Absolute Monarchy under him, assuring him security against the Soviet Union._

_The Blitz reaches devastating levels and British Cities are flooded with explosives everyday and thousands die along valuable infrastructure. Prime Minister Winston calls a State of Emergency and children are moved to the countryside, away from all the bombing air raids. Meanwhile the almost undetectable German U-boats continue to sink Merchant Ships to Britain. The Brits begin to slowly starve._

_Herman Goring begins the German Bomber Project to produce a more aggressive and deadly plane for the Luftwaffe._

_Although the Roosevelt Administration opted to have join into WWII so as to stop Hitler, they couldn't because of the US Congress._

_1940, July: The Japanese Empire's Army of 1 056 000 Troops occupies Shanghai and almost half of China. This is where the persecution, abuse and slaughter of Chinese dissidents would begin._

_1940, September: Millions of German Troops begin accumulating on the border they shared with the Russians. Operation Barbarossa had begun and Hitler wanted to finish off the Communists before they got any stronger._

_1940, November 16th: British Intelligence relays vital information to the Soviet Union of an impeding German attack on the U.S.S.R. Stalin ignores the warnings on the belief that Hitler would never allow Germany to fall into a two front war._

_1940, November 30th: The Germans violate their non-aggression pact against Germany when out of nowhere more than 4 500 000 Nazi troops invade the Soviet Union. The largest ground invasion in history and the Soviet Union was far from ready due to Stalin's deliberate dismissal of warnings about the impeding German threat. The Eastern Front of WWII had been created. "This is a war of ideology where the Greater Reich will annihilate Jewish-Bolshevism in the East and establish a home for the superior Aryan people" The Fürhrer said. Due to the Red Army being vastly unprepared and technically inferior, the Germans would manage to capture a devastating number of Soviet soldiers. 250 000 Soviet troops captured at Minsk, 300 000 at Tura, nearly 750 000 at Kiev and again 600 000 at Voronezh whilst Leningrad would be cut off from the rest of the Soviet Union and put through a long and insufferable siege. The Germans push all the way to Moscow_

_The War between Japan and China stalemates and the Japanese advance screeches to a halt. But the Japanese continue to exploit occupied land for the desired natural resources for their war effort and economy._

_1941, January 3rd: Upon the conclusion of the Battle at Tura where 300 000 troops are lost to the Nazis, Josef Stalin officially joins the Allies by making his alliance with Britain against the Nazis official._

_1941, January 27th: Stalin, Zhukov and Tesla begin moving Soviet factories to the Siberian interior. Well away from Nazi Germany's strike range._

_1941, March 7th: The Battle of Moscow begins._

_Stalin refuses to evacuate citizens, feeling that troops will fight harder if the civilians are in danger. Zhukov and Tesla disagree with the Premier but it would be useless, the decision was made. Under orders from Vice Premier Nikolas Tesla, Georgi Zhukov begins Operation Red Savior, a plan to evacuate Soviet citizens in Moscow._

_Stalin sheds tears for the second time in history as Nazi Germany was now at the gates of Moscow and felt all that all hope was lost. Nikolas Tesla uses this as a rallying cry to the Soviet Soldiers in the city to defend it fiercely. Order no. 227 from the Soviet Premier Josef Stalin stands as strapline for patriotic sacrifice to defend the Motherland. As a result the Soviets defend the City of Moscow fiercely. The Battle of Moscow see's some of the most harshest fighting of the entirety of WWII. As a result of Soviet fatalism and German aggression(causing Soviet troops to prefer death than capture) millions of people die in the long and bloody battle in Moscow._

_1941, March 18th: Stalin officially joins the Allies after agreeing to an alliance with Britain._

_1941, April: Jews living in Ghettoes inside Nazi-Occupied land are violently deported by the SS by means of rail transportation to newly built concentration camps on the Eastern Front. In Warsaw,Poland this gruesome deportation of Jews ends up with the deaths of 12 000 unarmed and non-defiant innocent people. The Holocaust had begun_

_1941, May 11th: The first major shipment of Jews to be killed arrives at the Auschwitz Death Camp. A majority of them are gassed upon arrival with Zyklon B(Prussic Acid) whilst those deemed fit for slave labour are forced to work under punishing conditions, where after they become eventually obsolete are to be gassed as well. Waffen-SS brutality expedites the human suffering_

_1941, June: The Soviet Military is close to collapse, but then... The biggest winter in the history of the Motherland strikes the USSR. Temperatures fall to below 30C freezing. The German War machine that had dominated the Eastern Front since the beginning of Operation Barbarossa 7 months grinds to a halt. Hitler's troops had not prepared for Winter warfare and so didn't have the equipment for such grueling conflict due to Hitler's belief that by this time Moscow would've long fallen thus meaning a successful operation Barbarossa._

_Zhukov and Stalin upon realizing that a Japanese attack from the Eastern Siberia would not come begin drawing the Siberian Troops, specially trained and equipped for Winter Warfare to the Eastern Front._

_1941, July: The Battle of Moscow is over and the demoralized and frozen Wermatch troops are pushed back from their original positions and Ryazan, half of Kalinin, Saratov, Tambov, Vladimir, Yaroslavi and occupied parts of Moscow are liberated by the Red Army with supplies from the Siberian interior. Although the Germans keep a stronghold on the Soviet regions of Tura, half of Kalinin, Novgorod, Pskov, Kaluga, Smolensk and surrounding regions all the way to the whole of Soviet Ukraine, Belerus and the Baltic States. Now Hitler would listen to his high command and uses these key regions to set up and wait for the devastating winter which had taken more than 1 100 000 German troops to end. So although the Soviets managed to muster up a resilient response, for the Germans the Eastern Front remained and the Soviet citizens living under German occupation would be the first to face the wrath of Hitler's brutal SS through deportation to the horrendous Nazi concentration camps. With so many Soviet POWs, the Germans would be merciless in their campaign to exterminate them._

_1941, August: Jews from all over Europe, from France to the occupied nations of Eastern Europe are transferred to Nazi concentration camps built all over Europe where they are slowly exterminated._

_1941, September 2nd: The Japanese Empire wants to expand their Co-Prosperity Sphere into South-East Asia and Oceania, but due to there region's geography being made mostly of islands, this meant Naval combat and since the area was heavily colonized by the British Empire and the United States of America the Japanese knew that no way could their Naval capabilities stand up to the USN and the BRN. So the Emperor and his advisors would call a secret meeting with his generals on a way to get rid of the Pacific Fleet, which remained the constant threat. Preparations for Operation Pacific Fire had begun._

_1941, September 23rd: The IJAAS(Imperial Japanese Army Air Service) conducts a severe aerial strike against the unprepared US Pacific fleet at Pearl Harbor. The 397 Japanese Aircrafts launched from 6 Aircraft Carriers inflict terrible damage on the assets of the USN, also managing to murder 2 567 Americans. Although the attack seemed like a big victory for Japan, they had neglected to attack the Fuel Storage tanks, Naval Repair Yards and the Submarine Base, meaning the Pacific Fleet would be up and running again pretty soon. But with America out of the equation, Japan could finally begin it's conquest._

_1941, September 24th: US President Franklin D. Roosevelt declares war on Japan. Churchill also declares war on Japan._

_Hitler shockingly signs a declaration of war against America, although he did not have to. The USA were now part of the Allies in the war struggle against Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan._

_1941, October: Winter in Russia intensifies, hampering any German efforts to continue their advance._

_The Odessa Massacre occurs on the 15th where some 33 000 Jews are murdered in just three days by Waffen-SS Troops in Odessa,Poland._

_The Treblinka Death Camp in Poland is finally completed and more Jews around Poland arrive in the death factory._


End file.
